


You can ask me as much as you want, I’ll say I love you each time

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, mendel's a sweetheart, this is really short whoops, trina needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin





	You can ask me as much as you want, I’ll say I love you each time

Trina let out a big sigh, removing her apron and running her fingers through her hair. She had just finished the perfect meal for Jason and Mendel - the standard. It was always perfect. Of course, they didn’t demand that as Marvin had, but she had been so conditioned that she wouldn’t serve them a meal unless she thought it was perfect.

“Dinner’s ready!” she called, and Jason raced down the stairs, jumping into one of the chairs in front of the table. Mendel followed soon after, a book tucked under his arm. 

“Could you put mine in the fridge, honey?” Mendel asked, sitting on the arm of the couch and opening the book. “I’m not hungry right now.”

“Sure.” She took Mendel’s plate and wrapped everything up nicely, setting it in the fridge as he had asked. Afterward, she moved over to the couch, gently resting her hands on Mendel’s shoulders. She lowered her voice almost to a whisper. “Hey…”

“Hey.”

“So, I..I know I’ve asked this before, but..I’m okay, right?”

Mendel sighed and closed his book, leaning his head back so he stared up at her. “Trina, you can ask me as much as you want, I’ll say I love you each time.” He reached up, brushing the side of his hand against Trina’s cheek. “You’re perfect.”


End file.
